Happiness in Europe
by Kyomi Yoru
Summary: "Mom, Dad apakah kalian akan bercerai?"/ aku dikirim kebelahan dunia, dimana semua hal terasa asing bagiku. tapi aku salah di sini aku senang dengan bibi,paman, dan sahabat2 baruku. kematian, masalah, kebahagian,dan cinta.. tapi aku harus kembali ke jepang inikah perpisahan? aku akan merindukan kalian. ItaSaku .Au, RnR..
1. Prolog

**I'm back minna-san - ** kali ini cerita tentang eropa, masalah keluarga, kebahagiaan baru, kematian, cinta!? Ah.. enatahlah prolog dlu y.. disimak lho! Kayaknya bakal panjang, oh y.. MEANING OF LIFE Tunda dlu updatenya. GOMEN, di resapi y.. bakal menyedihkan huwee..*lebay.#bearin. Langsung baca minna.. semoga senang, salam hangat!

**~ Kyomi Yoru.**

**.**

**.**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen****.. ( selamat membaca )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happiness****in Europe**

.

.

.

.

.

**Prolog..**

**.**

**.**

"_Mommy, Daddy, kenapa?, Kenapa kalian seperti ini?" mata emeraldku mulai mengeluarkan air mata._

"_Kau ini, selalu saja sibuk! Kerjaan, kerjaan, dan kerjaan saja yang kau urus."_

"_Memang kenapa? Kau juga sama saja! Aku ini sudah sibuk bekerja, membantumu, masih saja kau protes, harusnya kau berterima kasih!"_

"_Cih.. membantu apanya!? Lihat, kau ini menelantarkan anakmu!"_

"_Baka! Dia itu juga anakmu.. seharusnya kau yang mengurusnya, lagi pula dia sudah cukup besar untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri." Laki – laki paruh baya itu berpaling dari istrinya dan pergi._

"_Mau kemana?" _

"_Meeting.."_

"_Hey tunggu bagaimana dengan..." _

_Aku menutup pintu kamarku. Tiba-tiba aku terjatuh ke lantai, aku menjerit kesakitan. 'Kepalaku.. Ah, kenapa ini?' seketika semuanya menjadi gelap._

_._

_._

_._

_Perlahan aku membuka mataku, kepalaku masih terasa sakit. Aku melihat mom yang ada di sampingku._

"_Mom, apa yang terjadi padaku? Dan.. dimana aku?" tanyaku lemah tak berdaya._

_Mom hanya menangis melihat keadaanku, dia langsung memelukku dengan erat seakan ada sesuatu yang akan memisahkan aku dan mom._

_Kepalaku mulai kesakitan lagi, aku memejamkan mataku. Ada sebuah suara hati yang berkata padaku, apa ini? MOM!?_

'_Sayang maafkan mom, mom akan mengirimmu ke eropa ke tempat bibimu, atau ke tempat Grandma dan Granpa.'_

_Aku langsung terkejut mendengar kata hati mom. 'Apakah itu benar?' batinku. 'Inikah yang di sebut Feeling..?' _

_Aku memberanikan diri bertanya kepada mom. "Mom apakah kau akan benar – benar mengirimku ke eropa?" tanyaku dengan lembut._

_Mom terkejut, lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menjawab pertanyaanku. "Iya sayang, ini semua demi kebaikanmu." "Kau akan berangkat ke eropa minggu depan, mom sudah memesan tiket untukmu." Jelas mom sambil membelai kepalaku._

_Aku menitihkan air mata. Seakan tak percaya, jika mom membuangku ke belahan dunia dimana semua hal terasa asing bagiku. Aku memilih untuk kembali tidur, siapa tau ini hanya mimpi buruk yang terasa nyata._

_._

_._

_._

_Ini bukan mimpi buruk, tapi dimana aku? _

'_Oh, bagaimana aku bisa lupa. Dua hari lalu baru saja ku tinggalkan Keluarga yang dalam masalah. Sekarang aku ada di Inggris, tepatnya di _**Bandar Udara Internasional London Heathrow. ** _Berbagai transit di sejumlah negara membuatku sangat lelah, di tambah lagi dengan perbedaan waktu antara jepang dan negara – negara lain.' _

'_Oh, dari tadi aku ini mondar mandir gak jelas, seperti orang hilang saja.' Pikirku. Tiba – tiba saja ada yang menarik tanganku._

"_Grandma!?" Kataku terkejut._

"_Syukurlah kau selamat, Sakura!" Balas grandma seraya memelukku. _

_Aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan grandma, aku melihat grandpa yang ada di belakang grandma. Aku melepaskan pelukan grandma dan memeluk grandpa._

"_Sudah dua tahun tidak jumpa, Sakura" ujar grandpa sambil mengelus rambut pink milikku. _

_._

_._

_._

_Aku sudah tiga hari berada di London, aku mulai terbiasa tinggal disini. Walaupun masih sering merindukan mom and dad. Kata grandpa bibi Kushina, empat hari lagi akan menjeputku. Lalu mengantarku ke rumahnya di Jerman. _

_Sore ini aku dan grandpa jalan – jalan di sekitar sungai Thames. Granpa mengajakku naik kapal menyusuri sungai Thames. _

"_I__do not__want to__, __I__can no longer__.( aku tidak mau, aku tidak bisa lagi. )"__ Teriak histeris seorang anak lelaki bermata Onyx. _

_Kapalku dan kapalnya berseberangan jadi aku bisa melihat jelas apa yang sedang terjadi. Ibu dari anak laki-laki yang sebaya denganku itu menangis. Sedangkan ayahnya merasa yang lain hanya termenung. Akhirnya anak laki – laki bermata Onyx itu di tinggalkan oleh keluarganya di bangku antrian sekitar sungai._

_Aku dan Granpa sudah selesai menyusuri sungai. Grandpa meninggalkanku sebentar untuk membeli cemilan di sekitar situ. Aku melihat anak laki-laki itu sedang termenung. Aku penasaran jadi aku mendekatinya._

"_The__incident.._. ( Kejadian itu... )" katanya lirih.

.

.

.

Hari ini bibi Kushina menjeputku di rumah grandma dan granpa, aku sangat sedih harus berpisah dengan grandma dan granpa seperti saat aku berpisah denga mom and dad.

"_Goodbye London!" pekikku saat pesawat baru lepas landas dari _**Bandar Udara Internasional London Heathrow.**

Dalam perjalanan menuju Jerman aku hanya membaca komik yang aku bawa dari Jepang.

.

.

.

_Aku terbangun dari tidurku, membuka jendela agar udara pagi Jerman bisa masuk ke dalam kamarku. Pagi ini aku akan berangkat ke Italia bersama bibi Kushina, dan Sepupuku, Naruto. Paman Minato tidak ikut karena dia ada kerjaan kantor._

"_Ohayou, maksudku Good Morning, bahasa jermannya apa ya?" Sapaku kebingungan._

"_Maksudmu __G__uten Morgen__!?" Timpal Naruto sambil tersenyum._

"_Ah, ya.." balasku seraya mengakat tas ransel._

_._

_._

_._

"_W__ir__bekommen__,__S__akura__! (kita sampai, sakura!)" ujar bibi Kushina._

"_Ich bin__glücklich,__Tante__.(aku senang, bibi.)" kataku sambil terpesona melihat keindahan kota Roma._

_Bibi bertemu dengan kliennya dan memberi uang kami untuk masuk ke dalam Colosseum. Aku dan Naruto berkunjung ke sana, melihat hal-hal bersejarah. Tapi juga merasakan hawa yang tidak enak. Mungkin karena dulu disini di jadikan tempat pembataian tahanan perang, mereka harus bertarung sampai mati. Yah.. hanya itu sejarah yang pernah aku dengar tentang Colosseum. _

_Esoknya aku akan kembali ke Jerman bersama bibi, dan Naruto__._

_._

_._

_Ini Hari pertama aku masuk Sekolah. Aku masuk kelas 9A, sedangkan Naruto 8B. Saat sampai di sekolah Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkanku. Untung ada gadis berbaik hati yang mengantarku masuk ke kelas, gadis itu benama Ino kelas 9A._

_Hari pertama tidak terlalu buruk. Aku sudah dapat sahabat baru, walaupun aku masih belum menguasai bahasa Jerman dengan baik. Ternyata laki-laki bermata Onyx yang kutemui di sungai Themes juga bersekolah disini,bahkan sekelas denganku. Namanya Itachi, ia benar-benar terpikul masalah besar._

_._

_._

_. _

_Petulanganku di Eropa belum berakhir. Apakah Mom and Dad akan bercerai?_

_Masalah Itachi yang sebenarnya akan terungkit!_

_Jalan – jalan ke Prancis, bersama teman-teman._

_Ada kesedihan mendalam, salah satu Sahabatku meninggal._

_Cerita Romance dan Konflik antara aku dan Itachi!_

_Kepingan Kebahagianku di Eropa.._

_Kembali Ke Jepang, apakah ini perpisahan? "Aku tak ingin berpisah! tapi ini harus terjadi, Aku akan merindukanmu.." akupun menitikkan air mata._

_Temukan jawabannya.. di chapter selanjutnya.._

**Tsudzuku..**

Gimana penasaran ga? Kelihatannya bakal seru! RnR okay?

Ditunggu y.. chap selanjutnya

SEE U... !

Danke!(terima kasih)


	2. Dilema Keluarga

**Watashi wa kuru minna-san ~ **chap2 update! Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca prolognya, juga buat yang udah review.* udah saya reply lho..#curcol. Cerita hantu sekolahnya updatenya ditunda dlu y.. ga lama bgt kok! Tenang.. pasti tetep di lanjut, hanya menunggu waktu. Sudah, mari kita membaca kisah ini ^^

**~ Kyomi Yoru.**

**.**

**.**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen****.. ( selamat membaca )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happiness ****in Europe**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Adventure, & Hurt/Comfort

Warning : OOC, AU, Shoujo, Abal, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**. **

_**~Dilema Keluarga~**_

.

.

.

Namaku Haruno Sakura, umurku 13 tahun. Aku seorang gadis blesteran dari pasangan ayah dan ibuku yang kewarga negaraan. Ayahku berasal dari Inggris, dan ibuku dari Jepang. Aku lahir dan besar di Jepang. Sekarang ini, aku dan keluargaku berada dalam pertikaian besar. Masalah kecil pun di besar-besarkan. Bisa disebut dengan _**Dilema Keluarga**_, sungguh memilukan. Membuat kepalaku pusing memikirkannya tanpa sadar.

"Mommy, Daddy, kenapa? Kenapa kalian seperti ini?" mata emeraldku berkabut, mulai mengeluarkan air mata berlahan.

"Kau ini, selalu saja sibuk! Kerjaan, kerjaan, dan kerjaan saja yang kau urus."

"Memang kenapa? Kau juga sama saja! Aku ini sudah sibuk bekerja, membantumu, masih saja kau protes, harusnya kau berterima kasih!"

"Cih.. membantu apanya!? Lihat, kau ini menelantarkan anakmu!" kata mom berdecih sambil membuang muka.

"Baka! Dia itu juga anakmu.. seharusnya kau yang mengurusnya, lagi pula dia sudah cukup besar untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri." Daddy berpaling dari mommy dan berbalik pergi.

Sebelum dad sempat keluar, mom mencegatnya.

"Kasihan dia, Sakura butuh kasih sayang dari ayahnya." Ujar mom memelas.

Dad hanya tertegun, lalu berkata "Aku tau, Gomen.. Aku tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik, aku ini egois!"

"Paling tidak sisihkan waktu untuk bersamanya, jika kita bercerai bagaimana dengan _psikologis_ anak itu?" Timpal mom sambil menatap tajam dad.

"Aku.." ujar dad lirih. "Aku perlu waktu untuk menyelesaikan ini, kau harus mengirim Sakura ke _Eropa!"_ lanjut dad yang hampir menangis.

"Mau kemana?" tanya mom datar

"Meeting.." jawab dad berlalu meninggalkan mom yang terpaku di belakang.

"Hey tunggu! Bagaimana dengan..."

Aku menutup pintu kamarku dengan keras, tidak sanggup memandangnya lagi. Aku berjalan cepat menuju ranjang tapi terjatuh ke lantai, aku menjerit kesakitan.

'Kepalaku.. Ah, kenapa ini?' teriakku dalam hati sambil mencengkram kepalaku dengan erat. Seketika semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, kepalaku masih terasa sakit. Ketika aku merasakan kain halus, aku berpikir. Sepertinya aku sudah berada diatas ranjang. Aku menggerlingkan mataku dan melihat mom yang duduk memandang khawatir di sampingku.

"Mom, apa yang terjadi padaku? Dan.. dimana aku?" tanyaku lemah tak berdaya.

Mom hanya menangis melihat keadaanku, dia langsung berdiri memelukku dengan erat seakan ada sesuatu yang akan memisahkan aku dan mom. Kepalaku mulai kesakitan lagi, aku memejamkan mataku. Ada sebuah suara hati yang berkata padaku, apa ini? MOM!?

'Sayang maafkan mom, mom akan mengirimmu ke _Eropa_ ke tempat bibimu, atau ke tempat Grandma dan Granpa.'

Aku langsung terkejut mendengar kata hati mom. 'Apakah itu benar?' batinku. 'Inikah yang di sebut Feeling..?'

Aku memberanikan diri bertanya kepada mom. "Mom apakah kau akan benar – benar mengirimku ke _Eropa_?" tanyaku dengan ragu.

Mom terkejut, lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menjawab pertanyaanku. "Iya sayang, ini semua demi kebaikanmu."

"Ta, tapi.." kataku tercekat.

"Kau akan berangkat ke _Eropa_ minggu depan, mom sudah memesan tiket untukmu." Jelas mom sambil membelai kepalaku.

Aku menitikkan air mata. Seakan tak percaya, jika mom membuangku ke belahan dunia dimana semua hal terasa asing bagiku. Marah, kesal, sedih, itu yang kurasakan. Aku berpaling dari mom, memilih untuk kembali tidur. Siapa tau ini hanya mimpi buruk yang terasa nyata.

.

.

.

Terpaan cahaya matahari menyilaukan mataku. Akupun menyerah dan membuka mataku, terbangun dari tidur. Berharap yang kualami masih sebuah mimpi buruk.

"Ohayou, Haruno-chan!" sapa seorang dokter yang akan memeriksaku.

Aku duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil menatap dokter yang akan memeriksaku. Menurutku dia adalah wanita yang cantik dan lembut, aku teringat saat mom masih selembut itu.

"Hari ini kondisimu mulai membaik, kurasa nona Haruno sudah boleh pulang." Ujar dokter itu memberitahu.

"Arigato, kau wanita yang cantik dan lembut. Andai saja mom masih sepertimu," Kataku memuji lirih.

"Ah.. tidak juga, aku yakin ibumu jauh lebih cantik dan lembut." Kilah dokter itu halus sambil mencatat laporan kesehatanku di buku pasien yang dibawanya.

"Tidak, ia sudah berubah. Kurasa aku hanya membebani keluargaku. Karena aku, mereka terus bertengkar." Jawabku menundukkan kepala termenung.

"Kau anak yang manis, keluargamu tidak terbebani olehmu. Mereka cuma punya masalah dan hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk menyelesaikannya." Dokter itu menasihati dengan lembut.

Aku tersenyum tipis kepadanya yang berusaha menghiburku, iapun membalas senyumanku dengan lembut. Setelah memastikan semuanya beres, dokter itu berlalu pergi. Meninggalkanku melamun sendiri di dalam kamar rawatku.

.

.

.

Dad muncul dari balik pintu kamar rawat, dan melemparkan senyum padaku.

"Apa kabar buah hatiku?" tanya dad sambil menaruh kantung belanjaan.

"Seperti biasa," jawabku datar. "Bagaimana dengan dad?" lanjutku.

"Yah.. sama seprti biasanya, kau tau?" balas dad mengabaikan nada datar dariku.

"Tau apa? Tentang membuangku ke _Eropa_?" tanyaku dingin.

Dad hanya tersenyum, dan berkata. "Bukankah kau pernah berharap untuk mengelilingi _Eropa_? Ini adalah kesempatanmu, dear."

"Benar, tapi aku berharap mengelilingi Eropa bersama mom and dad. Bukan sendirian meninggalkan keluarga yang ada dalam masalah!" ujarku yang mulai emosi.

Dad hanya terpaku mendengarnya. Perlahan aku berusaha meredupkan emosiku, dan mulai menangis, seraya menenggelamkan wajahku ke dalam bantal.

"Gomen, dear.." kata dad meminta maaf. "Kau harus mengerti, ini semua demi kebaikanmu!" lanjut dad sambil membelai rambutku.

Saking kesalnya aku menepis tangan dad. "Hiks.., aku.. Aku tau! Hiks.." Jawabku terbata sambil terisak.

Dad mengeluarkan beberapa buah – buahan segar dari kantung belanjanya, lalu menatanya rapi di tempat buah yang telah disediakan.

Aku menghapus air mataku, dan menatap lesu dad. "Bisa tinggalkan aku sebentar?" pintaku.

"Tentu, oh.. tadi aku juga membelikanmu beberapa baju baru. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu tahun ini." jawabnya.

Dad berlalu berjalan keluar dari kamar rawatku. 'Mungkin tidak seharusnya aku seperti itu..' batinku.

Aku mengambil sebuah apel hijau yang menawan, sebelum memakannya aku mencucinya sampai bersih. Setelah selesai makan apel, aku segera berganti baju. Aku melihat ada baju – baju bagus di dalam kantung belanja yang tadi dibawa oleh dad. Karena ini musim panas, aku mengambil baju yang sekiranya cocok untuk musim ini. Ini adalah liburan kenaikan kelasku, atau boleh disebut liburan musim panas.

Aku mengambil celana pendek warna _dodgerblueo_ dan t-shirt musim panas warna orange muda, dan tidak ketinggalan topi pantai warna _burlywood_. Aku telah melupakan kesedihanku yang tadi, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Sekarang aku siap pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, besok aku sudah harus berangkat ke _Eropa_. Siap – siap meninggalkan rumah dan keluarga di Jepang.

Malam ini aku harus berkemas, membereskan barang – barangku. Mom bilang, jika aku akan lama tinggal di _Eropa._ Aku harap bila aku tinggal di _Eropa_, masalah keluargaku akan cepat selesai. Dan aku harap, aku menemukan kepingan kebahagiaanku di sana. Malam ini adalah malam perpisahan, aku sedih harus meninggalkan Jepang.

Aku membuka buku diary ku, sudah saatnya untuk menulis. Aku mengambil alat tulis dan segera menulis apa yang kualami sekarang, menulis sesuai kenyataan..

.

.

.

_12 Juli._

_ Dear Diary.._

_Besok a__ku akan pergi ke belahan dunia, pergi ke Eropa. Harusnya aku senang, tapi tidak. Aku tak mungkin senang, karena aku harus meninggalkan keluargaku yang ada dalam masalah. Meninggalkan mereka cukup lama... Aku tak boleh egois! Aku harus mengerti, ini demi kebaikanku. Kuharap aku akan lebih senang di Eropa. Sedih!? Tentu. Sebelumnya keluargaku baik – baik saja, keluarga kecil yang harmonis.. Kini berubah, entah apa dan mengapa. Mungkin ini ujian untuk keluargaku, semoga cepat berakhir._

.

.

.

"Selesai. Aku akan membawamu (diary) ke _Eropa_! Pasti,"ujarku sambil memasukan buku diary milikku kedalam tas ransel. Aku membawa semua bajuku, dan memasukannya ke dalam koper besar.

Tidak lama kemudian..

Mom mengetuk pintu kamarku dari luar, kemudian ia masuk begitu mendengar jawaban dariku.

"Ada apa, mom?" tanyaku menatap datar wanita paruh baya yang ternyata ibuku.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang, karena pesawatmu akan berangkat pagi." Ujar mom tersenyum lembut menasehati.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu berbaring di atas ranjangku. Aku menghela napas, memandangi langit – langit rumahku. Berusaha menghilangkan hal – hal yang membuat kepalaku penat. Aku ingin segera sadar dari mimpi buruk ini.

"Oyasumi, mimpi indah!" Kata mom sambil memberikan kecupannya di dahiku.

"Thank's, mom." Ujarku berterima kasih.

.

.

.

Hari ini sungguh menyakitkan, aku harus berpisah dengan keluargaku. Mom memelukku dengan erat, sedangkan dad menatapku sambil memberika senyuman terbaiknya.

'Kepalaku, oh.. kenapa harus disaat seperti ini!' batinku. Ada sebuah suara hati, ini.. bukan mom. Dad!?

Ia berkata dalam hati, 'Jaga dirimu baik – baik.. Hati-hati disana, dad menyayangimu!'

Begitu mengetahuinya aku tersenyum haru, dan segera memeluk dad dengan erat. Mata emerald ku tak tahan lagi, akupun menangis. Mom yang berada di belakang dad menyeka air mataku.

"I also love you.. mom, dad!" kataku lirih.

Tak ada waktu lagi, aku harus segera naik ke pesawat. Aku melambaikan tangan kepada mom and dad, dengan berat hati. Sampai sekarang aku masih mengira ini adalah mimpi yang selalu menghantuiku. Aku tak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan, ini nyata dan bukan mimpi buruk.

Tempat dudukku berkode 8E. Setelah mencari – cari, akhirnya aku menemukan tempat duduk berkode 8E. Aku mengintip dari jendela pesawat, melihat hamparan karpet hijau dan biru.

Kemudian berkata sambil tersenyum haru. " Goodbye Japan, I'm definitely back ( aku pasti kembali )"

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Tsudzuku ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Like this.. . follow this... and,

RnR.. bye!

NB: mungkin update setiap minggu.. *dapat berubah sewaktu – waktu.

.


	3. Welcome to Europe 1

**Minna-san ~ **chap3 update!sebenarnya ini baru chap2.. yah karena prolog di hitung 1chap, ini jdi chap3. Terlalu basa – basi, mungkin awal2 masih membosankan y? Tapi nnti agak menengah bakal asyik. Jadi bagaimana? Mari keliling eropa bersama fic ini. Sudah, mari kita membaca kisah ini ^^

**~ Kyomi Yoru.**

**.**

**.**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen****.. ( selamat membaca )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happiness****in Europe**

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**. **

_**Welcome to Europe!**_

_**(British)**_

.

.

.

Ini bukan mimpi buruk, tapi dimana aku?

'Oh, bagaimana aku bisa lupa. Dua hari lalu baru saja kutinggalkan keluarga yang dalam masalah.' Batinku.

Tak percaya, itulah yang kurasakan. Bayangkan saja sekarang aku telah menginjakkan kakiku di salah satu tanah Eropa. Aku melamun dan terpaku melihat sekitarku, dimana – mana terlihat sibuk. Banyak orang berlalu lalang. Dari anak kecil sampai dewasa. Sekarang aku ada di Inggris, tepatnya di **Bandar Udara Internasional London Heathrow. **Berbagai transit di sejumlah negara membuatku sangat lelah, ditambah lagi perbedaan waktu antara jepang dan beberapa negara lain.

"Sekarang dimana orang yang harus menjemputku? Kami-sama aku sungguh tak tau tempat ini, aku harus apa?" ujarku lirih.

Di tempat ini terlalu banyak orang, aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Orang – orang ini menghalangi pandanganku.

'Ya tuhan! dari tadi aku ini hanya mondar – mandir gak jelas, seperti orang hilang saja.' Pikirku. Tiba – tiba saja ada yang menarik tanganku.

"Grandma?!" kataku terkejut menyadari siapa pelakunya.

"Syukurlah kau selamat, Sakura!" Balas grandma senang seraya memelukku.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukkan grandma, aku melihat grandpa yang ada di belakang grandma. Dia sedang berdiri sambil memperhatikanku. Aku melepaskan pelukkan grandma dan berganti memeluk grandpa.

"Sudah dua tahun tidak berjumpa, Sakura." Ujar grandpa sambil mengelus rambut pinkku yang terurai panjang.

"Tentu, grandpa." Balasku.

Dua tahun yang lalu grandpa dan grandma berkunjung ke Jepang. Saat itu keluargaku baik – baik saja. Kami senang berjalan – jalan, mengikuti berbagai festival, bersenda-gurau bersama. Dua tahun lalu memang kenangan indah, tapi ini adalah sekarang dan bukan dua tahun yang lalu.

Grandpa melepaskan pelukanku, lalu berkata. "Kau bertambah dewasa saja, Sakura. Oh ya, aku inggin kau memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa inggris!"

"Umm.. My name is Haruno Sakura, I'm from Japan. My age 14 years, october later my age to be 15. Nice to meet you! ( Namaku Haruno Sakura, saya dari Jepang. Umurku 14 tahun, oktober nanti umurku menjadi 15. Senang bertemu denganmu!)" sapaku memperkenalkan diri pe-de.

"Okay Sakura, **Welcome to Europe**!" timpal grandpa.

Grandpa membawakan koperku, sedangkan grandma menuntunku menuju taksi yang telah dipesan oleh granma. Aku!? Tentu aku hanya membawa ransel dan beberapa tas kecil milikku.

Saat keluar dari bandara aku melihat sekelilingku, tampak banyak orang sibuk mondar – mandir kesana kemari. Mobil – mobil terlihat berbaris rapi di lalu lintas, mengeluarkan kepulan asap. Tak salah nagara ini di juluki The Black Country.

Rumah grandma dan grandpa berda di kawasan City of Westminster. Di City of Westminster terdapat banyak situs – situs yang terkenal di london. Seperti _Istana Buckingham__, __Gedung Parlemen__, dan __Downing Street Nomor 10__._ Sebenarnya perjalanannya tidak terlalu lama, tapi kerena ini sedang liburan musim panas, lalu lintas menjadi ramai.

Inggris adalah salah satu negara favoritku, walaupun Inggris pernah menjajah Jepang. Tapi itu tak menjadi masalah.

Sambil menunggu sampai, aku akan coba – coba mencari info tentang Inggris terutama London. Ini adalah sebagian info yang kutemukan Seputar London.

.

.

.

_**London**__ adalah ibu kota __Inggris__ dan __Britania Raya__, merupakan __wilayah metropolitan__ terbesar di Britania Raya dan juga zona perkotaan terbesar di __Uni Eropa__ menurut luas wilayah. Berlokasi di sepanjang __Sungai Thames__, London telah menjadi permukiman utama selama dua milenium sejak didirikan oleh __Romawi__ pada abad ke-1 dengan nama __Londinium__. Inti dari London kuno, yaitu __City of London__._ _London sebagai __kota terbesar di Uni Eropa menurut jumlah populasi__. __Kawasan perkotaan__London Raya__ juga menjadi kawasan urban terbesar kedua (setelah __Paris__) di Uni Eropa dengan jumlah penduduk 8.278.251 jiwa, sedangkan __kawasan metropolitan__ London adalah yang terbesar di Uni Eropa dengan populasinya yang diperkirakan mencapai 12 hingga 14 juta jiwa._

_._

_._

_._

"Rupanya menarik juga," pekikku seraya menengok pemandangan keluar kaca jendela taksi itu.

Aku tak menyadari ternyata sudah sampai di rumah grandpa dan grandma. Aku Segera turun dari taksi. Ternyata rumah grandpa dan granma lebih bagus dari yang aku bayangkan, aku terkagum – kagum meihatnya. Rumah era London Kuno yang antik dan indah membuatku penasaran, aku ingin tau bagaimana rasanya tinggal di rumah itu. Tak perlu berharap lagi, aku yakin akan segera merasakannya.

Begitu grandpa membuka pintu, aku langsung menerobos masuk. Tak peduli apapun, aku menyusuri ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga. Bukan main penataan tiap hiasan seperti telah di rencanakan dengan matang. Perpaduan warna klasik yang serasi membuat kesan semakin indah.

Grandma menunjukan kamarku yang terletak di dekat ruang keluarga. Kamar klasik dengan cat pink, dan walpaper cokelat setengah dinding. Serta kasur besar yang terlihat nyaman dan empuk, membuat rasa lelahku semakin menjadi – jadi. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung menggeletakkan tas ranselku di sebuah kursi duduk biasa. Dan aku segera merebahkan diri di kasur yang menjadi tempatku mengarungi mimpi.

.

.

.

Aku sudah tiga hari berada di London, aku mulai terbiasa tinggal disini. Walaupun masih sering menangis karena merindukan mom and dad. Kata grandpa, bibi khusina empat hari lagi akan menjemputku disini. Lalu mengantarku ke rumahnya di Jerman.

Cuaca yang cerah di London, siang – siang begini pasti asyik main di halaman depan bersama air. Sekarang aku ada di teras rumah, bersantai sambil menikmati Ice Lemon yang segar. Grandma memiliki anjing berjenis _Golden Retriever, _anjing itu sangat lucu dan pintar. Anjing itu sedang berteduh di bawah pohon rindang.

Tidak heran jika grandma memiliki anjing ini karena dia penggemar anjing, ditambah lagi _Golden Retriever _memang berasal dari Inggris/ Britania Raya. Ingin rasanya bermain – main dengan anjing itu. Golden Retriever milik grandma ini juga sangat manis, namanya adalah Amai. Kami biasa memanggilnya Mai.

"Hey Mai, mau bermain?" tanyaku melambai ke arahnya sambil mengambil bola karet yang biasa dimainkan oleh Mai.

Mai langsung bangkit dan berlari ke arahku, lalu menggonggong senang. Kuanggap itu sebagai persetujuannya.

"Ayo ikuti aku, tangkap ini!" ujarku berlari sambil melemparkan bola itu ke arah Mai.

Kami bermain hingga lelah. Tak terasa, rupanya sudah hampir sore. Aku memberi Mai makanan, lalu meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Sore ini aku dan grandpa akan jalan – jalan di sekitar Sungai Thames. Kami sampai di Sungai Thames pada pukul empat sore. Grandpa mengajakku naik kapal menyusuri Sungai Thames. Untuk menaiki kapal ini grandpa harus mengeluarkan uang sebesar 13,5 Euro.

Aku sangat menikmatinya, bisa melihat pemandangan kota yang begitu cantik. Aku memejamkan mataku berusaha merasakan sebuah kedamaian hati, melupakan hal – hal yang menggangguku, sambil merasakan semilir angin sore yang lembut. Semua ini membuatku terlena. Awalnya suasana tenang dan damai, tapi semua berubah begitu saja, saat kudengar suara teriakkan histeris.

"I do not want to. I could no longer! (Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak bisa lagi!)" Teriak histeris seorang anak lelaki bermata Onyx.

Kapalku dan kapalnya berseberangan, jadi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang terjadi. Ibu dari anak laki – laki yang sebaya denganku itu menangis. Sedangkan ayahnya merasa terpukul, dan yang lainnya hanya termenung. Akhirnya anak laki – laki bermata Onyx itu di tinggalkan oleh keluarganya di bangku antrian sekitar sungai.

Aku dan grandpa sudah selesai menyusuri sungai. Kami turun dari kapal, lalu duduk di bangku antrian lainnya. Grandpa meninggalkanku sebentar untuk membeli cemilan di sekitar situ. Jarak antara bangkuku dengan bangku anak lelaki itu tidak terlalu jauh. Karena penasaran aku mencoba mendekat beberapa langkah, kebetulan sekali di belakang anak itu ada pohon willow yang cukup besar. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung berlari bersembunyi di balik pohon willow itu.

"The incident... ( kejadian itu... )" kata orang itu lirih.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada anak ini?' pikirku penasaran.

"Arrgh.. I was guilty, Whether i was a killer? (aku bersalah, apakah aku pembunuh?)" ujar anak lelaki itu seraya mengepalkan tangannya. "No.. I, I was stupid and lame. Totally useless! (Tidak.. aku, aku ini bodoh dan payah. Sama sekali tidak berguna!) " lanjutnya menylahkan diri.

'Kraak' suara ranting patah.

'Oh.. bodohnya aku! Bagaimana bisa aku menginjak sebuah ranting? Sekarang akan ketahuan..' batinku gelisah. Perlahan aku melirik si pemilik mata Onyx hati – hati.

Ketika mendengar suara ranting, lelaki bermata Onyx itu terjengit kaget. Dia langsung membalikkan badan menuju ke asal suara.

"Who's there? (Siapa disana?)" Teriaknya kaget bersikap waspada.

Aku langsung menyembunyikan kepalaku di balik batang pohon, hampir saja dia melihatku. Perlahan remaja pemilik mata Onyx bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke balik pohon tempatku bersembunyi. Aku semakin gelisah, kerenanya aku tidak bisa berfikir lagi. Kurasa sudah terlambat, mungkin persembunyianku ini memang harus di ketahuinya.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, aku langsung keluar dari balik pohon, lalu berlari sambil menutup mata.

'Brukk' aku bertabrakkan dengan si mata Onyx, lalu jatuh bersama. Dengan aku yang berada di atas tubuh pemuda itu.

Wajahnya dan wajahku begitu dekat, pipiku langsung memerah. Sedangkang dia menatapku kebingungan, langsung saja aku bangkit menjauh darinya lalu lari secepat mungkin. Mencoba menyembunyikan warna wajahku yang merona malu. Saat kupikir sudah jauh, akupun berhenti.

Aku melihat grandpa sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang, ku putuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Grandpa, what are you doing?" tanyaku sopan.

"Oh, Sakura! Ini murid grandpa saat grandpa masih menjadi dosen, namanya Mikoto." Jawab grandpa menjelaskan.

"Umm.. My name Haruno Sakura, I'm from Japan. My age 14 years, I am his granddaughter. Nice to meet you! ( Namaku Haruno Sakura, saya dari Jepang. Umurku 14 tahun, aku cucu perempuannya. Senang bertemu denganmu!)" kataku memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

"**Welcome to Europe**! You are very sweet and pretty Miss Sakura. ( Selamat datang di Eropa! kamu sangat manis dan cantik Nona Sakura.)" ujar bibi Mikoto memuji.

"Thank you aunt Mikoto! ( terima kasih bibi Mikoto! )" timpalku sambil tersenyum.

"Where is your son Mikoto? (Dimana anakmu Mikoto?)" tanya grandpa penasaran.

"Oh, I will call my son. (aku akan memanggil anakku.)" balas bibi Mikoto. "Itachi.. Come here! (Itachi.. Kemari!)" lanjutnya memanggil anaknya.

Tiba – tiba remaja laki – laki bermata Onyx itu berjalan menghampiri bibi Mikoto.

"Ada apa mom?" Sahut lelaki bermata Onyx yang rupanya bernama Itachi.

"Perkenalkan ini dosen mom saat dulu, dan ini cucunya Sakura!" kata bibi Mikoto memberitahu.

Aku langsung terkejut, ternyata anak bibi Mikoto adalah remaja bermata Onyx yang ada di hadapaku sekarang.

'Aduh.. gimana nih!? Pura – pura gak kenal aja ah..' batinku gelisah. Kepalaku mulai terasa sakit, tapi beruntungnya karena hanya sakit sedikit.

'Pikiran siapa lagi yang akan kubaca? Jangan – jangan..'

'Gadis ini.. bukankah dia yang tadi bersembunyi di balik pohon? Dunia ini begitu sempit, kenapa harus ketemu gadis aneh ini lagi sih.. tidak menyenangkan!'

Yah.. hanya itu yang dapat ku tangkap dari pikirannya yang sekarang. Ku rasa anak ini menyebalkan, bahkan sangat. Aku benar – banar terkejut kalau anak ini adalah si mata Onyx yang tadi, walaupun menurutku dia menyebalkan tapi aku harus tetap sopan. Mungkin aku akan pura – pura tidak kenal, atau diam saja lebih baik.

"Namaku Itachi, umurku 15 tahun." Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri dengan nada datar.

Aku hanya terdiam dan tidak merespon. Dari luar Itachi memang tampak tampan dan keren, tapi dia ini menyebalkan, kurasa dia akan menjadi mimpi burukku selanjutnya. Aku tersenyum tipis padanya yang tentuya dipaksakan, berusaha bersikap baik. Tapi Itachi tidak mempedulikannya, dia hanya menatapku dingin secara seksama.

"Sakura, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan – jalan hingga nanti malam. Apa kau tertarik ikut denganku?" tanya bibi Mikoto menawari.

Aku bisa saja menolak, tapi kurasa tidak enak menolak tawarannya. Jadi aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu grandpa mau pulang duluan, hati – hati Sakura!" kata grandpa sambil pergi meninggalkanku.

"Mom, dimana dad?" tanya Itachi dengan mata menoleh sekitar, mencari – cari sosok ayahnya.

"Tadi dad pulang bersama yang lain." Jawab bibi Mikoto singkat.

Aku menatap bibi Mikoto dengan lembut, seakan yang di depanku ini adalah mom.

"Sakura, nanti kita akan pergi ke London Eye! Sekarang kita akan makan malam terlebih dahulu. Jangan sungkan, anggap saja kami keluargamu." Ujar bibi Mikoto sambil tersenyum hangat.

Itachi hanya menghela nafas menurut saja. Sedangkan aku tersenyum senang, mulai menganggap ini akan menyenangkan. Aku tak harus mempedulikan Itachi, jadi aku pikir ini tidak terlalu buruk. Walaupun sepertinya Itachi tidak senang akan kehadiranku. Aku berjalan riang mengikuti bibi Mikoto dan Itachi dari belakang.

Baik, aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

**Tsudzuku..**

.

.

.

RnR please. Wajib...


End file.
